


“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

by ppumeonae_bigvibe



Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Professor!Reader, cuddly mingyu, ppumeonae-bigvibe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppumeonae_bigvibe/pseuds/ppumeonae_bigvibe
Summary: pouty pouty mingyu. busy busy you.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader
Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008150
Kudos: 2





	“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment❤️️

“Baby.” You raised an eyebrow at Mingyu but your focus never left your thesis paper. “Baby~!” He was sitting upright with his back flushed again the headrest, with you in between his legs. You clacked away on your keyboard, occasionally referring to the books on your left. “Baby, would you look at me?” You continued to type with your right hand and with your left you stroked his hair, “Wait.”

“You told me that thirty minutes ago.” You knew Mingyu was pouting because he placed his chin on your head. “I’m really busy though.” Mingyu wrapped his arms around you and started gently poking your sides. You weren’t that ticklish, so you never mentioned anything. After a while, you started to get a little annoyed because the consistent jabbing to your side distracted you a tad bit from your work.

“Mingyu, stop it,” You mumbled, eyes darting around the computer screen to find the information you need. You lightly flicked his hands but to no avail. “Mingyu, I need to work.” You stress that particular line, emphasising on the “finish”.

“I know.” He pressed a kiss to your neck and continued, “But, I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention. I always see you working, when I am busy and even when I have my off days.” You felt bad for ignoring Mingyu because whatever he said was the truth. “I’m sorry Gyu. I’ll stop ignoring you, you big baby.” You moved your laptop off the bed and snuggled into Mingyu.

“That’s much better. I’ve been wanting you to pay attention to me, you know?”

“I know. Why else would you be big baby gyu, huh?”

( later after he falls asleep, you get back to your work and you immediately wish that you hadn’t signed on to become a professor )


End file.
